httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drai and Lucressia
History: ''' '''Drai Haddock was born on berk to chief Hicca, as he grew older he found a Monstrous Nightmare and trained it. He named him Oakheart and bonded with the dragon. He showed him to the villagers of Berk. As Drai began to explore more outside of his home he encountered many dragons and made his own armor and tunic like his mother but his was blue with a boulder class symbol on the right shoulder pad. He met a beautiful girl named Lucressia Hofferson and her Deadly Nadder she calls Diamond. Over the years they became friends and so did their dragons. Drai then met a Deathsong on melody island, He named her Fleetwing and they bonded. Drai then got a hut of his own compete with stables to house his dragons. Lucressia then met up with Drai after a few days of training with her father Asher. Lucressia has the same armor as her father but blue in color. Both Drai and Lucressia act friendly towards each other but like to tease each other about their friendship. Like their parents they make a great team when it comes to dragons and have saved countless dragons from dragon hunters. Lucressia trains a Razorwhip named Slicer. Drai and Lucressia then met a new dragon rider named Amily and her Razorwhip she calls Iceblue, after befriending the rider they allowed her to stay on dragon's edge. After their parents allowed the newcomers to move there they became friends with each other. Drai then began to explore more islands. After obtaining a new dragon eye lens for his mother to use, she was able to search for new dragons and islands. Drai and Lucressia began to forge two new shields for themselves. They met trader Johann and traded some things with him, buying two new dragon eggs to raise them. Drai hatched the Triple Stryke egg, naming the young female hatchling Blossom and bonding with her. Drai was left in charge of dragon's edge while his mother Hicca was out exploring with Asher to talk to Valka in Berk. Drai the forged a firesword with a Gronckle shaped head at the end of it. Drai knew of Johann betraying the riders and set out to recover the lens the Dragon Flyers stole from Heather taking it back to Dragon's Edge with him. Both Drai and Lucressia trained a Zippleback with Drai naming the right head Gas and Lucressia naming the left head Spark. Lucressia then met Amily again who was spying on the hunters with her Razorwhip Iceblue as both rider and dragon were grown up the last time the riders saw them. Drai headed back to camp on glacier island as his new bach of dragon riders set up the tents in the area while Drai led them to the cave where the snow wraith is and sees claw marks on the entrance asking Lucressia to get the nightmare gel out. Amily then broke her aliance with the dragon hunters in the episode shattermaster returns moving back in with the riders as her dragon Iceblue now wears a saddle on her neck, As Amily moves into Drai's hut she unpacks her things inside the hut and walks to the stables to groom Iceblue.Category:Dragon Riders Category:Viking characters